Admiral of the Black
by Kiss Britney's Boyfriend
Summary: Saving his best friend's fiancee wasn't something Sasuke thought he'd be doing. Being trapped in slavery was something Sakura never that she'd do. But the saving of Hinata brings these two together, merging piracy and higher society. Full sum inside AU


**I was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and got the idea to go a story including piracy. Got to love them pirates… This takes place back in the 1700's and piracy is illegal, though it hasn't stopped the pirates from roaming the seas.**

**Side note: Sakura is like Keira Knightly, she wears dresses and tight corsets in the beginning, since she is sort-of a wealthy family, but as her time spent with the guys she starts to wear pants and loose-fitting shirts. And you know she gets them pirate boots ;D**

**Full Summary**

**Shortly after setting the date for her marriage to subordinate Uzumaki Naruto, young Hyuga Hinata was kidnapped and sold into slavery. The pirate crew lead under direction of her fiancee's best friend, the ship, The Sharingan, set out to find her. But being one of the girl's held captive with Hinata, is a young girl from Sasuke's past. One who freed him from a life in prison. The saving of Hyuga Hinata brings to different worlds together, one of pirates and one of high-society outings. So would should Sasuke care about a girl he knew for a month? S****he's the only one who knows the final secret of Uchiha clan. How you ask? She was his mistress in another life. **

* * *

Prologue

The sun was setting on Konoha, the main trading port in the Fire Country. People from around the world came just to trade silk and silver with the riches of this city. But recently, the city was being infiltrated by the illegal swashbucklers known as "Pirates". They traveled from the many seas of the world, trying to take over Konoha's ports, to show they're not to be messed up. That a pirate takes what he wants, and never gives anything back. Though there hadn't been a pirate spotting in three weeks, people knew somehow they were waiting to make a stand.

Two women, both recently turned eighteen, strolled through the empty streets. One blond, and one with pink-hair, both carried small umbrellas, resting over their right shoulders. "I just recently got a shipment of new kimonos from Suna. My father told me he couldn't make my birthday so he sent me the finest patterns in the land." the blond said, gingerly pushing a loose strand of hair behind her. Her hair was in a bun, as was the pink-haired girl's, since the had just left the ceremony promoting their fellow friend Sai to Lieutenant of the Royal Military, guarding the Hokage. Plus, Sakura's childhood friend Lee had proposed to her on one of the castle's balconies. Sakura never gave an answer for the fact she said she needed time to think about this. "Your father surely loves Suna doesn't he?" the girl asked. The blond laughed, "To be honest, I think he loves a woman there. He's never home, so I spend my days alone with the maids. They are quite boring people. Never able to chatter about which corsets are finer made or which country has better sewn dresses. Sakura, do you agree?" Said girl looked at her friend. Her mother died when she was eight from a breech in the fort. Her mother was bringing news on her pregnancy to her husband, who was off-duty at the time, but one of the soldiers turned on everyone and started killing randomly, her mother being one of the seven. Her father though did just love Suna, from the temperature to the people, he wanted to move there for the fact Konoha brought back memories of that terrible night. He couldn't move though for the fact his daughter loved the village, she loved everything about it!

Sakura turned towards the ports and nodded, "Isn't the water beautiful? Nothing like it anywhere." The blond nodded and asked, "But what's with the black flag?" Sakura squinted wishing to see what her friend was talking about, "Ino, what are you badgering on about?" The blond, Ino, pointed at one of the boats, "That one! It's flag is at full-mast, the black fabric swaying every which way!" Sakura now noticed what her friend was talking about. Her green eyes widened in fear, "I-Ino… T-That's a pirate ship." she mumbled, in a barely audible voice. "Speak up Sakura! You need to speak louder if you want any seat in government like your parents." Slowly swallowing her words, Sakura turned to her friend, green eyes meeting blue. "Pirates." she said, Ino's eyes widened with fear, mirroring Sakura's look. "Pirates at port?" Ino asked, turning her head back to the horrible flag. "Pirates at port." Sakura repeated, hiking her dress a little, giving her access to the hem of it's embroidery, Ino copying her movements. The two were about to run, when a cold hand pressed to Sakura's shoulder, "Where are you running to?" a low voice hissed, practically like a snake. Ino's head was spinning, once a hand was placed to her shoulder too. Sakura stared at the ground, she knew this was the last time she'd see her hometown. The pirates were going to take her and probably kill her and Ino. The hand forced the girls to turn and face the man. He's skin was pale, with purple under his eyes. It didn't look human, sure they knew with lack of sleep you developed dark bags under your eyes, but not this shade of purple! With a quick blow, the girl's were knocked out in less than a second.

A boy a little older then them, fixed he's glasses on the bridge of his nose, throwing Ino over his shoulder, while a girl with purple hair threw Sakura over hers. "Prepare the ship for course, we leave once the moon is out."

* * *

The sails of the _Sharingan _moved in to the rhythm of the wind. "What's are heading captain?" A man with black hair, pulled into a spiky ponytail, resembling a pineapple. "Northeast." he said, staring at his compass, watching the needle, swaying this way and that. The captain, shut the lid to his compass, running a strong hand through his raven hair. A blond, around the same age as the other two ran out from the sleeping quarters. "Teme! Hinata's sick! Neji's going to kill me for not taking care of her better!" he screeched, gripping onto the open white shirt of the darker hair boy. Pulling his friend off him, the captain said sternly, "Naruto you dobe! If she got sick on my ship and you didn't do anything about it, I'll kill you!" Naruto stared at his feet, his friend treated his ship like his own child. Then again, a captain always goes down with his ship, so most captains probably treat their ship this way. "Sir, are we docking in Port Konoha?" a brown haired guy, again about the same age as the others yelled from the crow's nest. The raven-haired man thought about it and replied, "How far and direction?" The guy in the crow's nest stopped for a second, calculating the distance, "About a mile north-northeast." The man at the wheel, yelled, "Change of heading captain?" The man looked at Naruto, "You're going to need all the kissing up to Neji and purchase of material goods to bribe him into not killing you for not caring for her." Turning himself towards the helm of the ship, he yelled, "Yes Shikamaru, change of heading." the man nodded, turning the wheel slightly. The blond hugged the captain, "Thank you Sasuke, thank you."

The wind picked up, making the ship sail to port quicker. "Raise the mast?" a man with black hair in a bowl cut asked. "Lower the mast." Sasuke said, as the boat docked, "Any areas able to be raided raid, and get the rum, all the rum you could." he ordered, the crew cheering. Naruto lead a woman with bluish hair of the boat, "How you feeling?" he asked sweetly, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Naruto-kun, I'm fine. I just got sick off the fish last night." he nodded, "No more calamari then." she laughed and kissed his cheek again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then walked off the wooden dock, "I love you Hinata-sama." He lead her into a store filled with beautiful dresses and racy corsets. "You need a new dress for us to stand in front of the Pirate Brethren." he whispered, hoping no one in the shop heard him say "pirate" She smiled at him, sure this wasn't the exact place she wanted to be standing, to get a "wedding dress" but it didn't matter she was with him.

"Naruto-kun, I'll try this one on." she said, picking a white dress the hung to her body tightly, and a yellow, cover-like dress with white floral patterns. The cover-like dress had white strings, tying one side to the other. She slipped into one of the empty rooms, allowing herself to try on the dress. She unbuttoned Naruto loose white shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders slowly, dropping to the ground around her. She placed a hand to her stomach and said, "Only five more months then you'll see this world." she smiled to herself, even though she was four months pregnant, she barely showed. It just looked like she'd been at a banquet and eat a bit too much for someone her figure. Loosening the belt around her hips, she let her skirt fall to the ground with the shirt. Slipping into the white dress she saw it made her stomach poke out a bit more than she excepted, then again, she had been wearing loose shirts Naruto had outgrown for the past few months, wearing a kimono every know and then, but never making the sash too tight. For some reason, she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She couldn't, with how worried he got from her just feeling sick from eating bad fish, imagine how he'd react to her telling him she was carrying another life.

Pulling her arms through the cover-dress she was about to lace up the the strings and make sure it fit when the door to the room open. "Naruto-kun. I-I'm not dressed yet." she blushed, not turning to him, hoping he wouldn't walk over here, she wasn't sure if she just looked like she ate a bit too much or she seriously looked pregnant. "I'm not Naruto." a voice said. She turned quickly, but was knocked out before noticing who took her. The man tossed the limp girl over his shoulder and headed towards the door. He saw a blond man looking at a pendant, thinking to himself, _That must be Naruto. _He quickened his pace and ran out the door. Running through the streets, he finally spotted Orochimaru's ship amongst those at the dock, "Finally Yamato, took you long enough." the man let his head drop, "I'm sorry I disappointed you Orochimaru-hime." said man nodded, taking the girl from one of his experiments. Orochimaru was one wishing for immortality. He lead the largest search for the Fountain of Youth, but during his studies, he figured out a way to bring someone who figuratively just walked through the Gates of Hell, back to Earth. Yamato, was the person he successfully brought back through those gates. "Anko and Kabuto already captured two female civilians." he said, walking out of the room

Sasuke and his most of his crew sat in the local bar. Twisting a cup of rum around his finger, Hatake Kakashi, listed local areas stashed with loot that the rest of the crew scouted out. Kakashi was basically Sasuke's First Mate, but that title went to Naruto, for some unknown reason, so the crew called Kakashi the "Almost-First Mate." The closest area being the Haruno mansion. Sasuke's had a few run-ins with the family. He interrupted one of their bad trades with some company, stealing everything he could. Another time, he ran into them was when he was arrested for piracy by the Hokage Tsunade, one of the Haruno clan members. Her niece Sakura was fifteen, like Sasuke, at the time and said it was wrong to arrest a fifteen year old and try them from piracy, "They don't know what's going on. They are partially children." she said. The foolish girl didn't know that about a year and a half before hand was when Sasuke lead his first actual heist, the one he stated earlier with the trading interference. Though Tsunade wouldn't let him out, Sakura came by every now and then, asking him what it was like to sail the open seas. What it was like to be free, the wind blowing through his hair. How it felt to know at any waken moment you could be thrown in a jail cell. That conversation was quite interesting.

"So _Uchiha_, I was wondering, how does it feel to know that in you 'area of work' you could be thrown in a jail cell at any waken moment?" he just smirked at her and said, "Oh the irony." She was actually the reason he got out three weeks after. She explained how she is scared of pirates with how the waltz around killing with their swords, just to get the money they want, but she also said how it's what people are and others can't try to change that. Sakura then unlocked the cell and said, "Not time you're in port Uchiha, stop by and say hello."

Standing from his seat on the stool, he announced to his crew, "We have a heist mates." Kakashi nodded, knowing exactly where they were going, besides, Sasuke had to at least repay the girl in some way. It's been three years since the "break-out" but if it wasn't for her, he'd still be in that crappy cell. The door to the bar burst open and Naruto yelled, "She's gone! Hinata's gone!" Kiba laughed, "She finally realized she could do better and left you?" Naruto glared at the brown haired man and said, "The lungs of a crow powerful than it's eye." Kiba didn't understand what he meant, staring that the blond, trying to figure out what he meant, by _"The lungs of the crow are more powerful than the eye."_

"I'm serious though." Naruto said, turning from the brunette to the rest of the crew. "She was here, then she vanished. She wouldn't leave me because at the Brethren meeting I was going to ask the Pirates to-" Sasuke raised his hand to stop his friend. Naruto looked ready to cry. Hinata would never leave him, so where on Earth could she have gone. While passing through the streets, Sasuke saw Naruto holding Hinata's waist the whole time. "What were you going to have the Brethren do?" a male with pearl eyes asked. Naruto gulped, Neji. This morning Neji was in the navigation room searching for maps leading to the Cave of Tayuya, a witch-doctor, when Naruto had his little outburst on the deck. "W-We were going to h-have them marry us." Neji glared at the blond, "Did you ask for a family members permission?" he shook his head, feeling small under the eyes of the Hyuga. "Then I will give you my consent." Naruto's eyes widened, "Really? You approve?" Neji laughed, "Nope." with that, he slid one of his daggers into through the opening of his boot, "Let's find us some treasure."

* * *

Sakura woke up in a dark room. She heard multiple people groaning and her wrists felt chafe. Glaring down at the annoying itch, she noticed shackles binding her wrists and her ankles. Ino laid next to her, "Ino… Ino wake up." she said shaking her friend, "What Sakura?" she snapped, not liking the fact she was woken from her dream. "Look." she said softly, pointing to Ino's wrists. The blond noticed her shackles and held back a cry of terror. She was kidnapped. The ground stared to rock. She was kidnapped and on a boat. A guard came downstairs and eyed her. He winked and walked through the room, checking all the girls bounded. She pointed to her neck and asked, "Sakura is there anything there?" Slowly nodded, she said "Y-Yes, it's almost like a red blob." Ino rolled her eyes, "It's called a 'hickey' Sakura, surely Lee has given you one." Sakura looked at her hands, "Lee and I don't share the same feelings, he loves me, but I love him platonically." Ino nodded, then realized there was another thing added to her list. She was kidnapped, she was on a boat, and she was probably raped.

The girl next to them softly spoke, "N-Naruto-kun?" She rose from laying position and sat up. "There's no Naruto here… I'm Sakura, and this is Ino." The girl lowered her head, "I'm Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." Sakura's eyes widened. Wasn't she a p-pirate? Hinata laughed, "By your facial expression I'm guessing you know what I am?" Sakura nodded, "You're a pirate." Hinata shook her head, "My captani is one of the few Terrors of the Sea. He's what you should really widened your eyes for." Ino was curious now, "Who's your captain?" Hinata smiled, "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura knew that name from somewhere, she just couldn't remember for some reason. Hinata smiled, "You're Haruno Sakura right?" she nodded, how did she know her? "Thank you for freeing our captain, he owes you one." Sakura smiled and nodded, not sure what the girl was talking about.

The man from the night before came down the creaky stairs and stared at the girls in the lower deck. He kidnapped girls from around the world, all different country women of high status whether it be a governor's daughter, a wealthy man's daughter, or the fiancee of a First Mate. "You all are being sold into slavery by the highest bidders." he smirked, Ino grabbed Sakura and cried, "We're never going to see home again! I won't be able to marry Sai! Though he hasn't actually proposed yet…" she cried, tears staining Sakura's kimono. Sakura admitted to pat Ino's shoulder, but the shackles held her back from doing so. She thought of how Lee's going to think she ran away from him because of his proposal. Hinata subconsciously placed a hand to her stomach, quickly pulling it away, hoping no one saw. Once the man left the girls, Sakura asked, "Are you with child?" Hinata slowly nodded, "I was just about to get married to." she looked at her feet, "I'm such a mess." Sakura smiled at Hinata. The girl made Sakura want to be a better person, she can't raise a child in slavery, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

* * *

**Mehhhh, I'm so tried… I've been writing, playing PotC, writing, eating, and writing again… I need a life… Just kidding I got winter track starting in like a week… Holy crap it starts in a week… WELL! My mom's yelling at me cause I didn't do anything all day and it's 9:30 at night… I hope this prologue is suitable for a comment… Please… Man now I'm begging -_-**

**My summary sounds dramatic ;D  
**


End file.
